Napoleon and Sophie
by bolt fan 21
Summary: After getting lost in the woods, Bolt's son Napoleon and daughter Sophie must learn to work together to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Napoleon and Sophie.

By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: Sophie.

Bolt's point of view.

Three months had passed since Napoleon had returned from Wisconsin, and Sadie and I had had another baby. Her name was Sophie, and she was born on March 12 2010. Naturally, Abigail was thrilled to get a baby sister. Napoleon on the other hand, wasn't sure how he felt about having a little sister.

"Abigail, Napoleon, wanna meet your new baby sister?" Sadie asked Napoleon and Abigail. They of course came running.

"Oh she's so cute! What's her name?" Abigail asked me.

"Her name is Sophie." Sadie told Abigail.

"Sophie, like on Music and Lyrics?" Napoleon asked me.

"Yes. We watched it the night I proposed to your mother." I told Napoleon.

"That's so sweet!" Abigail squealed. I could tell that Napoleon wasn't sure about Sophie.

"Hey Napoleon, would you like to hold Sophie?" I asked Napoleon.

"Sure dad." Napoleon replied. So, Sadie handed Sophie to Napoleon.

"Wow, was I this little when I was born?" Napoleon asked me.

"Well actually, you were a little smaller." I replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Napoleon replied. Sadie and I were glad that we didn't have to explain why he was smaller than Sophie when he was born.

"She's pretty cute. For a little sister I mean." Napoleon said.

"That's sweet Napoleon." Sadie told Napoleon.

A few minutes, Sophie started crying. "What's wrong with her dad?" Napoleon asked me.

"She's probably just tired." I replied.

"Maybe she wants a lull-a-bye like you and mom used to sing to me." Napoleon.

"That's a good idea Napoleon." I replied.

"I'm going to go on to bed. Good night every one." Abigail told us.

"Goodnight Abigail." Sadie replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Responsibility.

Napoleon's point of view.

When Sophie was Two weeks old, I realized that Sophie was my competition for everyone's affection. I knew that it was time to kick things up a notch. Penny's friends were even starting to like Sophie better.

"Watch and learn Sophie." I told Sophie. "Hello ladies." I told Penny and her friends.

"Hi Napoleon. Oh look, there's Sophie! Oh she's just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Penny's friend Charlotte squealed.

"You got lucky this time Sophie. I'll show you that I'm still their favorite." I told Sophie.

"Yeah right." Sophie retorted.

"Look Charlotte. I'm doing the Dog Face. It doesn't get any cuter than that." I yipped.

"That's nice Napoleon. Come on Soph, you can come with us." Charlotte said, while picking up Sophie.

"You won this round Sophie. But I am still top dog. They still like me the best." I told Sophie. I noticed Sophie sticking her tongue out at me, as they walked away.

"Beginners luck." I mumbled.

Meanwhile, my mom had noticed that I was upset, and told my dad.

"Bolt, Napoleon seems like he's feeling left out now that

we have Sophie." My mom told my dad.

"I know Sadie. Poor kid's been the baby of the family his whole life." My dad replied.

"You should spend some time with him Bolt." My mom told my dad.

"I think I will." My dad replied. So, my dad came over to talk to me.

"Hey Napoleon." My dad told me.

"Oh, hey dad." I replied.

"I've noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself since Sophie was born." My dad told me.

"Yeah well, she gets all of the attention." I replied.

"Look Napoleon, I know that it's hard having a little sister. You used to be the youngest." My dad told me.

"Don't remind me. At least Sophie won't get tortured like I did." I replied.

"You have the opportunity for being the kind older brother that you never had." My dad told me.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied.

"Come on, I've got something for you." My dad told me.

"Penny made this for you a few days after Sophie was born. We were going to give it to you when you were a little older. I think you're old enough now." Dad said, while pulling a Compass out of the hall closet. It had a Red collar type thing on it, and a picture of me and Sophie on the back.

"A compass? Cool." I replied.

"Now you'll have it in case you ever get lost again. I know it can be hard having a little sister. You've got to have patience and faith. You have responsibility." My dad told me.

"Responsibility huh. Thanks dad." I replied, while putting the compass necklace on.

"You're welcome Napoleon. I know you'll stand by Sophie's side, and be a wonderful big brother to Sophie." My dad told me.

"Thanks dad." I replied, while looking at the compass.

"You're welcome Napoleon." My dad told me.

Author's note: Yeah, I got inspired by the Rugrats movie. Grew up on the TV show and movies. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Sophie: Hi I'm Sophie. I'm a cutie! I'm the peak of Canine beauty. Folks adore if they've met me. People will line up for a mile just to pet me.

Napoleon: Sophie, you stole that from the Garfield Opera episode of Garfield and Friends.

Sophie: So?

Nice Bible reference by the way.

Milo: Oh look, he's read Bolt 3. My story. He deserves a Proabie snack, just not from my desk.

Sophie's story was originally going to be posted before Bolt 3 was even on a rough draft. But, I got stuck on the original and scrapped it. It didn't make it past one chapter.

Napoleon: Why was I smaller dad?

Bolt: You were the smallest out of your siblings. You were sorta dead for 10 minutes after you were born.

Sadie: way to be blunt.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For the way you've changed my plans.

Napoleon's point of view.

Two weeks later, Sophie and I started getting along better. My parents also got me to babysit Sophie while they went on a date.

"So Napoleon, what are we gonna do tonight?" Sophie asked me.

"Well, Penny is at a friends house, mom and dad are on a date, and Abigail is doing what ever it is that she does. So it's just us tonight." I told Napoleon.

"Is Sasha coming?" Sophie asked me. Sasha is my girlfriend by the way.

"Sasha had a family thing tonight. So it's just us tonight." I told Sophie.

"Can we watch movies?" Sophie asked me.

"Of course we can. I say we both pick on. What do you want to watch Soph?" I asked Sophie.

"Music and Lyrics!" Sophie replied.

"Okay Music and Lyrics it is. Have you seen National Treasure?" I asked Sophie.

"Not yet. What's that?" Sophie asked me.

"It's only the greatest movie ever made. Next to Encino Man and Back to the Future." I told Sophie.

"Can we watch Music and Lyrics first?'" Sophie asked me.

"Sure Soph. Music and Lyrics it is." I told Sophie. So, we put the movie in. Music and Lyrics was Sophie's favorite movie. Especially be cause one of the main characters names was Sophie.

"Best movie ever!" Sophie told me. Sure it was a Chick Flick, but the songs are catchy.

About 88 minutes later, the movie was over. "Ready to watch National Treasure?" I asked Sophie.

"Sure." Sophie replied. Sophie loved National Treasure. She had fallen asleep by the time the end credits were rolling. So, I carried Sophie to her bed.

"Good night Soph. I love you little sister." I whispered.

About an hour later, my parents got home. "Hey Napoleon, how did it go?" My dad asked me.

"It went good. We watched National Treasure and Music and Lyrics." I told my dad.

"I'm glad you two had fun. You two always watch Music and Lyrics don't you?" My mom asked me.

"Pretty much. That and Princess and the Frog." I told my mom.

"Thanks for watching Sophie Napoleon. You've been a great big brother for Sophie. I'm proud of you son." My dad told me.

"Thanks dad. She's a great little sister." I replied.

"You're welcome Napoleon." My dad replied.

"So, how was the movie?" I asked my dad.

"It was good. We saw Inception, didn't really get the ending." My my mom told me.

"I don't think any one does." I replied.

"That's true Napoleon. We're going to go to bed. Good night Napoleon." My dad told me.

"Goodnight dad." I replied.

Author's note: I had to really add on to this chapter cause I cut part of it. Now to answer a bunch of reviews.

Lance Wing: Napoleon: There isn't any thing wrong with being small.

I agree Napoleon. I have to say, I can relate more with Sophie. Cause I kinda mess with my older sister.

Napoleon: Don't encourage her.

So yeah. The Bible reference was cool. Thanks for reviewing.

Rabbit Riter: Fist off, thanks for reviewing. I really like your Bolt Stories.

Glad you enjoyed Bolt 2 and the Christmas special. Seems like I did those forever ago. I love the Chipmunk Song as well, I have it on a CD and on my MP3 player. Snow Cream is another great thing about Christmas. I'll answer the other reviews in the next author's note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost.

Napoleon's point of view.

A week later, Penny and her mom, my parents, Sophie, and I went camping/ on a hike for a few days. I of course, brought my compass necklace with me.

"Napoleon, where are we going?" Sophie asked me.

"We are going camping for a few days. You'll love this place Soph." I told Sophie.

"That's fun. Napoleon, what's camping?" Sophie asked me.

"Well Sophie, camping is where you go up to the mountains and sleep in a tent." I told Sophie.

"Napoleon, what's a tent, and what are mountains?" Sophie asked me.

"A tent is like a house, except it made of cloth and has one room. Those pointy things in the distance are mountains." I told Sophie.

About Thirty minutes later, we arrived at the camp ground. "Are you guys ready to go?" Penny asked us.

"Of course." I yipped. Thirty minutes into the hike, I heard a tiny scream. I immediately knew that it was Sophie. When I found Sophie, she was about to fall off of the side of the mountain.

"Napoleon, help me!" Sophie cried.

"It's okay Sophie, I've got you. I won't let you go." I told Sophie, trying to calm her down.

"We won't make it!" Sophie sobbed.

"We will Sophie, I promise. Just hold on." I told Sophie. Then I started to slip.

"I've got you Sophie. You're okay." I told Sophie. It was too late, we tumbled down the mountain. Sophie had a soft landing, she landed on my back.

"Are you okay Sophie?" I asked Sophie.

"Sharp as Cheddar. Are you okay?" Sophie asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I told Sophie.

"Where's mom?" Sophie asked me.

"I guess she's still up there with Penny." I told Sophie.

"I want mommy." Sophie sniffled.

"It's okay Soph. We'll find mom, and Penny." I told Sophie.

"Promise?" Sophie asked me.

"I promise. So, we passed the ranger's station thirty minutes before we got here. So, it's to the South, which is that way." I told Sophie, while looking at my Compass.

"What's that thing?" Sophie asked me.

"It's a Compass. All of the best adventurers have them." I told Sophie.

"Can I get one?" Sophie asked me.

"Maybe some day. So, we have two days until Penny and her mom go home. We also have that much food. So, all we need to do is find the ranger station." I told Sophie.

Author's note: And the adventure begins. Thanks to every one who's been reading this so far. Now to answer some reviews.

Lance Wing: Sophie: Who doesn't love cute family moments?

I agree Sophie. I like Romance to some degree in stories. I just read it with certain pairings. Action is great as well. Glad you liked ch 3

Rabbit Riter: Review replies part 2. I liked doing the Chipmunk Song short a lot. It was just a random idea that I had. You're favorite Christmas memory is cool. I love all of those Christmas specials. I have a lot of favorite Christmas songs as well. I'm in the mood for Christmas as well. Thanks for reviewing, and I will be doing another Christmas special this year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Starry nights and cherished memories.

Napoleon's point of view.

At sun set, Sophie and I decided to stop for the night. "Well, we obviously don't have much along the lines of shelter. A nice big bush would be good." I told Sophie.

"Like that one?" Sophie asked me, while gesturing to a perfect bush.

"Yes actually, It's perfect." I told Sophie.

"So Napoleon, how do know all of this?" Sophie asked me.

"Let's just say, I've slept under the stars before."

"I'm hungry Napoleon, can we eat dinner now?" Sophie asked me.

"Sure Soph." I told Sophie. So, I let Sophie eat first, then I had dinner.

"We should go to sleep. Considering the fact that we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I told Sophie, while pulling a blanket out of the bag for Sophie.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Sophie asked me.

"Sure Sophie. What story would you like to hear?" I asked Sophie.

"I want to hear about the first time you slept under the stars." Sophie replied.

"Very well then. I was two months old, and I had managed to accidentally get myself mailed to Wisconsin. I was terrified at first, then Wally found me, and assured me that every thing would be okay." I began.

"Anyways, the first night we slept in a barn. After we met Ziggy, we spent the second night at a park. The next night, after we escaped from the pound, we stayed in a motor home. The other nights, we slept under the stars, or on trucks." I elaborated.

"That week, I learned what it really meant to be a dog. I never thought that I'd be able to do anything my siblings could. I learned how to stand on my own four paws. Wally and Ziggy taught me how to catch a Frisbee, and keep up with: Kirk, Chase, Claire, Gracie and Abigail. Most importantly, they taught me the true meaning of friendship." I told Sophie.

"Then when you got home, you saved Penny and Rhino." Sophie told me.

"That's true Soph. I had to put everything I learned that week to the test. I was willing to risk my life for them. I knew that if I died that die, I wanted to die by Penny's side." I told Sophie.

"That is so sweet. How did you get out?" Sophie asked me.

"Well, I did what dad did. I Super Barked into the air vent to get the Fire men's attention. The doctors said that we were lucky to get out alive." I told Sophie.

"Wow. You're like a real live super hero." Sophie replied.

"Thanks Soph." I told Sophie.

"You're welcome Napoleon." Sophie replied.

"Okay Sophie, bed time. We've got an early morning tomorrow." I told Sophie.

"Okay Napoleon." Sophie yawned.

"Good night Sophie." I told Sophie, while pulling a blanket over her.

"Goodnight Napoleon." Sophie replied. "Hey Napoleon?" Sophie asked me.

"Yeah Soph?" I asked Sophie, while I got a blanket for myself.

"Thanks for being the best big brother in the whole World." Sophie told me.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being the best little sister in the whole world." I told Sophie.

Author's note: Aww how sweet. The poll about the Bolt Christmas special has been updated. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Rabbit Riter: I managed to miss one sorry. Bolt 2: Homeward Bound, seems like I posted that so long ago. Yeah, I made it a lot like Bolt. Thanks for reviewing, and keep up the good work.

Lance Wing: Bolt: The story continues.

Bolt Fan 21: I watched you're favorite movie tonight Sophie.

Sophie: Music and Lyrics? Good Bolt Fan 21.

Thanks Sophie.

Napoleon: How long do I have to put up with her?

For the rest of your lives. Any who. It's neat that you've been reading since Bolt 2 and the Christmas Special. Those two stories were kind of my trial run. I wasn't really sure what section I wanted to write for. My other attempts at writing for other sections didn't really work. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I've already blown more chances, than anyone should ever get.

Napoleon's point of view.

Early the next morning, we resumed our hike. Sophie was being more inquisitive than usual. "I think we should keep going South. The ranger's station was on the way here." I told Sophie.

"Can I see the compass?" Sophie asked me.

"Maybe when you get older Sophie. You might break it." I told Sophie.

"Okay Napoleon." Sophie replied. Later that night, we found another place to sleep.

"Okay Soph, we're done travelling for the night." I told Sophie.

"When are we going to get home?" Sophie asked me.

"I don't know Sophie." I told Sophie.

"I want mom." Sophie sniffled.

"It's okay Sophie. We'll see her soon." I told Sophie. So, we had dinner, and rested. As I put the food away, I saw Sophie holding a familiar Blue Teddy Bear.

"Sophie no. Riley's my Teddy Bear. I've had him since before we even got you. Here's your Teddy Bear Lilly." I told Sophie, while holding up her Teddy Bear.

"I want Riley." Sophie retorted, she held Riley even closer.

"Let go Sophie, you're going to rip him." I told Sophie, wile trying to pry Riley away from her.

"No!" Sophie yelled. Suddenly, Sophie released her grip on Riley, and sent me tumbling backwards into a mud puddle.

I was a little bit muddy, but fine. I looked at Riley, and he had a rip in his arm. That was the last straw

"I've had enough! I don't want to be a big brother any more. All you've done since we got you is mess things up! I don't want my responsibility Compass any more!" I snapped, while throwing my compass down.

"You want Bears? I'll give you bears. You can sleep out here in the Rain with the Bears. You want bears, and bears want food! So everybody gets what they want!" I yelled, while starting to dump the rest of the food on Sophie.

I stopped when I saw that Sophie was crying. Not just a few tears, it was a full blown waterfall.

"It's okay Sophie. It's going to be okay." I told Sophie. So, I carried Sophie back to our shelter. Suddenly, I heard really loud thunder, and decided to go back for my Compass.

When I got back, Sophie was crying even harder. "It's okay Sophie. Don't cry. I'm sorry." I told Sophie. I knew that I had to think of a lullaby fast. I suddenly the lullaby mom and dad sang the night Sophie was born.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Don't write me off, just yet.

Napoleon's point of view.

The next morning, I woke up to find Sophie snuggled up to me asleep. "I love you little sister." I whispered. So, I decided to let her sleep for a little longer. I thought about what I had said to her the night before, and felt terrible. I knew that I had to make it up to her.

A few minutes later, Sophie woke up. "Morning Soph. How did you sleep?" I asked Sophie.

"I slept okay I guess." Sophie replied. I could tell that she was still really upset about last night. I even heard her cry a couple times in her sleep.

"Look Soph, I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean any of it." I told Sophie, and she just gave me a sad look. I knew that I could win her back with one of her favorite songs.

Song: Don't Write me off, just yet From the movie Music and Lyrics.

It's never been easy for me. To accept you as my little sister, Sophie. (Napoleon looks at Sophie.)

But right now there's actually some thing on my mind. So please forgive these few brief, awkward lines. (Sophie stares at Napoleon in confusion.)

Since I met you, my whole life has changed. (Napoleon remembers the night Sophie was born.)

It's not just my schedule, you've rearranged. (Napoleon remembers having trouble sleeping the night Sophie was born.)

I was living in the past but some how you've brought me back. (Napoleon thinks about all of the fun he and Sophie have had together.)

And I haven't felt like this, since I was just a pup. (Napoleon remembers when he was Sophie's age.)

Even though I know, based on my track record, I might not seem like the safest bet. (Napoleon remembers how jealous he used to be of Sophie.)

All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet. (Sophie is surprised that Napoleon is apologizing in song.)

For weeks I've been telling myself the same old story. That I don't mind being the second youngest in our family. (Napoleon thinks back to when he was the baby of the family.)

But you've given me a reason, to trust my siblings again. (Napoleon remembers his relationship with his siblings being complicated before Sophie was born.)

Now I need you, despite the fact that you tore Riley's hand! (Napoleon remembers fighting with Sophie over Riley the night before.)

Even though I know, I've already blown more chances than any one should ever get. (Napoleon remembers telling Sophie that he didn't want to be her big brother any more.)

All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet. (Napoleon remembers holding Sophie while she cried the night before.)

Don't write me off, just yet. (Sophie cries tears of joy.)

Napoleon's point of view.

I looked at Sophie, and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm truly sorry about what I said last night Sophie. I just had a lot on my mind. I hope that you can forgive me." I told Sophie.

"I forgive you Napoleon." Sophie told me.

"Thanks Soph. I guess we better get going. We need to get to the ranger station." I told Sophie.

"You're right Napoleon." Sophie replied. An hour later, we arrived at the ranger station. So, I scratched at the door to get the ranger's attention.

"Hello, some one there?" The ranger asked us.

"Down here." I yipped.

"Well hello there puppies. Are you lost?" The lady park ranger asked me, and I nodded.

"You must be the Fletcher family's missing dogs. Don't worry, I'll call your owners. Just rest on the couch, and I'll get you guys some food and water." The park ranger told us.

So, we collapsed on the couch. "She was nice." Sophie said.

"I agree Soph. It'll be nice to get home." I told Sophie.

"I agree. I miss mom." Sophie replied.

"I know you do Soph. I miss mom and dad too." I told Sophie. A moment later, a Yellow Lab approached us.

"Hello Napoleon and Sophie. How are you feeling?" The Yellow Lab asked us.

"Good, just tired. How did you know our names?" I asked the Yellow Lab.

"Missing Pet report. We get them a lot. I'm Brianna by the way." Brianna replied.

"Nice to meet you Brianna." I told Brianna.

"So, how old are you two?" Brianna asked us.

"I'm Six months old, and Soph is Five weeks old." I told Brianna.

"You two are still pretty young." Brianna replied, while pinching our cheeks.

"Well Napoleon and Sophie, I called your owners, and they will be here shortly. Here's some food and water for you guys." The park ranger told us.

"Thanks." I barked. About Ten Minutes later, our family arrived.

"Napoleon! Sophie! You're okay!" My mom exclaimed.

"Mom, it's so good to see you." I told my mom.

"Sophie, my baby, how are you?" Mom asked Sophie.

"I'm good. Just tired." Sophie replied.

"I'm proud of you Napoleon. You guys got lost, and you you knew exactly what to do. You did good son." My dad told me.

"Thanks dad." I replied.

"You're welcome son. I see you two have gotten closer. Maybe getting lost was exactly what you needed." My dad told me.

"I have to say, I've learned a lot the last few days. I learned that Sophie is the best thing I never knew I needed. I'm proud to call her my sister." I told my parents.

"That's really sweet Napoleon. I'm proud of both of you." Dad replied.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Penny told us.

"Okay Penny." I yipped.

Baby, please, rest your head, soon we will be home in bed. Until then, I will love you like no other. You're okay, for a little sister. (The picture of Napoleon and Sophie that's on the back of Napoleon's Compass is shown.)

Author's note: Awww! Looks like Napoleon and Sophie made up. Now to answer two reviews.

Silver Azure: First off, welcome back. It's funny that you called Back to the Future 2, Bark to the Future 2. I've almost called Biff Brundun a lot of times. Thanks for reviewing.

**Drake Theodore Jhonson: I have to say, that is one of my favorite lines as well. My favorite would probably have to be "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are gonna love it." A long with several others. I now have the Back to the Future theme in my head as well. I watched the first and second Back to the Future this week end. I haven't watched Bolt in a few months. Thanks for reviewing Bark to the Future.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cast:

Sadie, Sophie, Park Ranger, Brianna: Bolt Fan 21.

Napoleon: Sean Astin (Encino Man.)

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Produced By: The Friday Effect Pictures, and Disney.

Iron Shepherd 2 trailer.

Judge: We'd like to continue where we left off. Mr Fletcher, pay attention.

Bolt: Yeah, sure, what ever.

Judge: We want you to sign over the Iron Shepherd suit to the government.

Bolt: Absolutely not. America is safe. You want the suit? You can't handle the suit. I'm doing you all a favor by keeping it.

Judge: Meeting adjourned. Thanks Mr Fletcher, you've been interesting.

Bolt: How about a kiss for good luck Sadie. I might not come back alive.

(Sadie kisses the Iron Shepherd Helmet. Then tosses it out of the jet.) Go get 'em Bolt.

Bolt: I'd be lost with out you.

Sadie: You've got company Bolt. (Mittens walks in.)

Bolt: Okay, front and center Ms. Disher.

Sadie: Sorry, he's a little nuts.

Bolt: Can we keep her?

Sadie: Not in a Million Years Bolt.

Xander Medici: You come from a long line of criminals Mr Fletcher. Now you're trying to erase your past like all criminals. Forgetting all of the people you're family has destroyed. You aren't indestructible Bolt. There are vultures waiting for you to go down.

(Xander attacks Bolt while wearing his Whiplash Suit.)

Bolt: Despite what others say, I know exactly what I'm doing. (A wall shatters.) That was planned.

Declan Lightning: I was really impressed by what you did to Bolt on the race track. I need you on Team Lightning. I want to make Iron Shepherd look like a heap of scrap metal.

Rhino: You don't have to face them alone.

Bolt: (Reading the report Mittens did on him.) Bolt Fletcher is a man child? I agree completely.

Iron Shepherd 2. Coming November 12. Only on Fanfiction dot net.

Author's note: Thanks to every one who read Napoleon and Sophie. I will be doing a series of Short stories based on the song 12 Days of Christmas starting on December 13. I will be starting on the right date this year. Now to answer some reviews.

**TanabiisAwesome: Welcome to the Bolt Section. Yes, I actually got the idea for this story from the Rugrats Movie. Nice job on catching that. I remember that part of the movie where she sees a Dragon. I had to have them make up in the last chapter of course. Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
